An Unexpected Fall
by Crystal Kingsly
Summary: What happens after Naroku dies and the whole gang is sent flying in different directions? Inuyasha meets up with Kikyou again and a mysterious demon tells them she can make Kikyou fully whole once more. Her complete soul and body alive once more. The only catch is, Kagome must die. Can Sesshomaru protect Kagome from his half-brother and make her fall in love with him as he has?
1. The Fist Fall

An Unexpected Fall

Naraku was dead. A single arrow embedded with the strong powers of purifying that Kagome possessed found it's way to his heart. It was all over, or so they thought. Narauko knew the final battle would be coming soon, but not this soon. He had been gathering more energy than he ever had before. He had barely kept control of it all. But now, with no one to keep all of the raging and wild energy from escaping, it exploaded from every crack that it could find from the now lifeless body. It shot out with such force they were all scattered in different directions. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango flew through the air at such speeds they were mere blurs of color as they passed villages.

Kagome hung on to Shippo as she sailed torwards the west. When they began to fall, Kagome began to scream long and loud, hoping Kouga would hear her and come save her from her death now known as the hard ground that rapidly approached. Some one answered her cries of help, but it was definetly not who she suspected it would be. Her only thought was 'This is definetly not Kouga.' as the golden orb engulfed her and brought her gently to the ground. She was begining help bridal style when she looked up to see who had saved her. It was the last person she would have suspected to save her. There stood, in all his white fluffy glory, Sesshomaru. They made eye contact but Sessjomaru quickly looked away, a look of awkwardness appeared in his eyes for a split second but he covered it up quickly, but not quickly enough. Kagome saw that look and started thinking 'He actually has feelings?' A long awkward silence for Sesshomaru started, as for Kagome it was just a plain annoying silence that came.

Kagome decided she'd had enough for this strange silence, so she broke it. "Um, would mind putting me down?"

Sesshomaru seemed to have come back to earth, as he looked a little startled when he looked down and remembered he was holding her. He just dropped her. Like literally just let go and let her fall on her butt.

Now having fallen on the ground Kagome was now in a very foul mood toward the demon dog with silver hair. "What was that for!? I asked you to put me down, not drop me!...Hey wait up! Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru just kept walking home. He knew the little miko would follow. The reason why, would be, that he had been secretly watching her for some time now. Yes, he had turned somewhat into a stalker. He had used the excuse of 'gaining information about them', even though there was no information to gain, to spy on the beautiful miko, also known as Kagome. Sadly, she seemed to take a bath _every single time _he was away to check up on Rin, his little human companion who also needed a mother.

Just as Sesshomaru predicted in his mind, she followed. But he wanted to hold her close again, so with his clever mind he decided to make that happen. "We are never going to reach the palace if you keep walking so slow."

Now Kagome was really, "Well it is not my fault I am human." Some where in there they silently agreed that Sesshomaru would take Kagome home.

Then Sesshomaru really threw her for a lope. He picked her up bridal style again, formed his orb and sat down pulling her into his lap, and having this annoying little thing pulling his hair that finally settled on top of his head known as a Shippo. At this, Kagome blushed slightly because she just noticed how hot he really was to her. 'Wow, I can't believe i have never noticed ho- KAGOME what are you thinking! You can't go falling for Inuyasha's stupid brother. He's a youkai and he hates humans. But then, why did he save me?...And why would he be staring at me?' "Do you need to say something?"

Sesshomaru realized he had been staring at her and she had noticed. He quickly looked away.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked "Can I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru just responded with a "hmm."

"Why did you come save me?"

Now Sesshomaru was put on the spot. He heart went racing off into next year, he started feeling hot even though there was a lot of wind, and his tummy felt funny. He reached up and started scratching the back of his neck. 'Why _am_ I acting this way around her?' He thought to himself. (Though I would like to know why he was stalking her for the past year or so.)

"Is there any thing wrong with saving someone?" Was all that he said.

This puzzled Kagome even more, because she knew he would not save just any one, so why was he avoiding the truth? "But you hate humans and last time I checked, I am human."

The too smart for her own good miko was starting to bug him with all this asking about him saving her, not that he mined hearing her talk. "Your questioning me after I saved you. Do you think it was a mistake that I saved you?"

"No, I am just curious. That's all. I am very thankful that you saved me though."

"Then don't be curious."

Kagome sighed, 'I wonder he is acting kinda awkward? Maybe if I tried this I could figure out why.' Kagome folded her arms on her stomach then snuggled close to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes. "Sorry, I am just really tired after that fight." She opened her eyes. "You don't mind if I sleep, do you?"

"Um, uh, yeah...um, yeah you would be tired. So, um, yeah go ahead and sleep." Poor Sessomaru, poor poor Sesshomaru. He was currently blushing like crazy and looking off in to the distance having no idea Kagome was watching him. Kagome smirked 'Oh I see now. He likes me, but has no idea. I could have a lot of fun with this.'

Inuyasha was flying to the east. He was falling to the ground at high speeds. That was the last thing he remembered. He woke up in a strange hut. A very, very strange hut with funny smells. Inuyasha was on on a lying on a bed and some one was sitting next to him asleep in a chair. There was a bow with a quiver of arrows resting by him on the bed. He tried to look around put his head started pounding so he stayed still. He started to concentrating on the smells around him. One scent smelled very familiar to him. Finally, Inuyasha realized who had saved him. 'Kikyou, she's alive.' Inuyasha ignored the pain from his head and strained around to see if it was really Kikyou sitting there. She was there, sleeping peacefully. He got up and picked Kikyou up and gently laid her on the bed so she would sleep better.

Inuyasha went outside to get some fresh air and to try and figure out where he was. He jumped up onto the roof and laid back staring at the stars in the sky that gave an appearence of little diamonds scattered across deep, midnight black velvet twinkling in the distance. It was one of the few things that gave him peace.

Inuyasha was suddenly startled from his peace when a loud crash echoed from the trees. Then there was another crash, but this time it was closer then the first. Kikyou walked out of the hut with her bow in her hand and her quiver of arrows on her back. Inuyasha landed in front of her wanting to protect her from whatever was coming their way.

The crashing stopped, but was soon replaced by a rumble that seemed to come from the earth below them. The ground began to shake and split open in a circle around them. They began to raise on the pillar high in to the air. A light mist began to enfold them as they heard a haunting female voice. "I know what you wish most for." It echoed from all around them.

Inuyasha drew his sword, Tessaiga, and yelled out into the mist. "WHO ARE YOU?! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT THEM COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Laughter was heard. "I did not come to fight you, Inuyasha. I merely came to make Kikyou completely alive once more."

Kikyou decided it was time she spoke "And what good would it be to you if I was alive again?"

"So you could have the love I was always denied." the voice said sadly

Inuyasha kept his sword out, still sure if they could trust this voice. "What do we have to do then?"

"In order for me to be able to recall her true soul and body her reincarnation must be killed." The voice echoed away as the mist left and they were returned to the ground once more.

Inuyasha looked at Kikou and sheathed his sword. "I think it is time we found Kagome."

Miroku was fighting along side of Sango when the energy exploded and sent them all flying. Sango was, naturally, on Kirara at the time. With her quick thinking, she grabbed Miroku as they all went flying to the south. Kirara had trouble controlling all the energy that came her way, so she just glided at high speeds, propelled be the wild energy. As the passed village after village they just looked like flying balls of color as they passes over head. Kirara stared losing altitude, but was still going to fast to stop safely. Sango saw this and clung tighter to Miroku as they went down for a crash landing.

They landed with a some really loud crashes as Kirara hit tree after tree, skidding forward. Sango and Miroku were throw off on impact, clinging tightly to each other. When they finally came to a stop, Sango was a bit dazed, and it took a bit for her to figure out where she was. When she did though, Sango started blushing furiously. On top of her was Miroku. He was just lying on top of her completely limp as if he was asleep, his head burried in her neck. "Um, M-m-m-miroku? W-w-will y-y-ou please g-g-get off me?...M-m-Miroku?" Still no response. Sango picked up his hand and then dropped it to see if he was really asleep. He was knocked out cold. Sango gently pushed him off of her, wondering were they were at the same time. The trees looked familiar to her, as if she had been in this same forest, just a different part of it. She just could not place where she was though, so she decided the best thing for them to do would be to set up camp.

"Stay here Kirara, I am going to go find some water." Sango said to the cute two tailed cat who had returned to her small form. Kirara just meowed to Sango then snuggled up against Miroku.

Sango heard a stream running near by after walking around for 10 minutes. Her Hirakiotsu was in its usual place on her back when she came into a small clearing surrounding the stream. To her surprise a solider who looked familiar was there with his horse, sleeping. Sango was not sure she wanted to wake the sleeping man up but she was sure she could take him down in a fight if he proved aggresive torwards her, and she really need to know where they were. After considering what to do, Sango went over to the sleeping person and gently shook him awake.

The man's brown eyes gently fluttered open to see a mystierouse woman squatting next to him. He was a bit startled, since he was half asleep and started trying to pack paddle up a tree, but of coures that did not work out to well. "W-w-who are you!? W-w-what do you want?!"

Sango tried to make her voice sound as soothing as possible in an attempt to calm him down. "It's alright, I am not here to hurt you. I just need directions to the closest village from here."

After being calmed down he suddenly recognized who he was talking to. "Y-y-you're Lady Sango. Oh thank goodness I found you. Lady Kaede has awaiting your arrival ever since she felt Naroku precesence leave. Come, I will lead you back to the village." He began to grab the hores's reins and walk off.

"Wait!" Sango cried out, "I need to go get my friend and Kirara. Wait here, I'll come back with them." Sango turned and walked back to where Kirara and Miroku were.

When Sango got back, Miroku was still asleep with Kirara asleep on top of him. 'Oh, they are so cute like that. Too bad I have to wake Kirara up.' Sango went over to them and started petting Kirara to wake her up with out disturbing Miroku. Kirara looked up at Sango with her big orange eyes. "Come on, Kirara." Sango whispered, "I found some one who can take us to a village. Can you carry Miroku and me please?"

Of course, Kirara jumped immediatly off of Miroku's chest and changed her form to her bigger self. Sango lifted Miroku onto Kirara then jumped on herself. She guided Kirara with her knees to where the stranger was in the small clearing.

When they got there, the man was on his horse waiting for them. Seeing them, he began to lead the way back to the village. It took the rest of the day to get there, they arrived there just as the night fell. They immediatly went to Lady Kaede's house. When they got in, with Kirara back to her small size again, Kaede looked up and smiled at them, but then looked behind them and asked Sango, "Where are the others?'

"When we killed Naroku, there was a huge burst of energy that sent us all of us flying in different directions. I don't know where the others are. Though Miroku was knocked out when we landed." Sango answered her.

"Well, I guess the others will make it back here in time." Kaede seemed completely unworried because she was sure that Inuyasha would find Kagome and keep her safe as he always had before.

* * *

This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you see a mistake some where it would also be vary help to me if you could point it out because I can't get spell check to work. Thanks :)


	2. Awaking Love

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews that I got. (Not many) I need your help to tell me how I am doing on writing this story. So I love it when I get a review because it tells me I am doing great and makes me want to write more. ;) **

_Awakening Love_

It was morningwith the sun just peeking over Kouga's mountains. Poor Sango, she felt very violated when she woke up that morning. As you can guess, a certain pervert-of-a-monk, was lying right next to her with his arm drapped around her and his face buried deep within her black hair. She turned a bit red...Okay, really red but red none the less. No matter how much she denied it to herself, she liked him there. She felt so sercure in his arms. Sango turned around to face him, still in his arms, and snuggled up to him, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. Well, now is when things get really awkward, because he started chuckling. Sango felt him chuckling and looked up at Miroku with wide eyes and a crimson face.

"Y-y-you're awake!" Surprising herself, she did not try and move away from Miroku when she saw he was awake.

"Good morning to you too, my dearest Sango." Miroku smiled down at her as he started sliding his hand down her back.

"W-w-why are you here, in my bed, with me?" Sango asked as she stopped his hand at the very bottom of her back.

"Well this is acutally my bed. When I woke up and found you sleeping next to me. You came here on your own Sango so don't blame me. You can ask Kaede if you don't beleive me." Miroku replied with a smile.

"T-t-then do y-you mind letting me go?" Sango said while starting to get up.

"Why should I? You seem to be liking being close to me." Miroku pulled her back down and under him. Taking her wrist he pinned them above her.

"M-miroku, what are you doing?" He begain to lower his face to her and stopped it right by her ear.

"Whatever you want." Miroku began to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw line up to lead up to her mouth.

"W-w-w-w-we should really start looking for Kagome and the others." Sango said at the last moment unsure whether she could take kissing him and keeping herself together at the same time.

Miroku seemed very dissapointed but let her go knowing he would have plenty of other oppertunities out in the wilderness. "If you say so." He got up and off her and went out of the room to go get some breakfast. Poor Sango was left in a daze, half of her wanted him to stay and kiss her more, while the other half of her was scared and just wanted to run away. This was just so confusing to her now so she decided getting breakfast was good idea, because she did not want to be on that bed when he got back.

She slowly got up went out to get some breakfast. As she got out Kaede looked up. "Did ye sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for letting us stay the night here." Sango replied looking around for Miroku suddenly wanting to keep track of him.

"No trouble at all my child. I heard ye plans to go search for Kagome and the others today."

"Oh yes, we are. I won't be able to stop worrying about them until we find them."

There was a creaking sound from the wood behind Sango near the enterance to the hut. As Sango looked back she saw Miroku leaning against the side of the door frame looking straight at her. "I think we should leave soon if we want to get a good days start on looking for them. We should go back to where Naroku died in the north."

"You're right. I guess we will be leaving now. If you don't mind, can I pack some of your food for the trip?" Sango looked back to Kaede.

"Of course, my child. Take anything you will need. I have a feeling you will be gone for a long time." Kaede started gathering some food for them. After she got down, Kaede gave supplies to them, bid them farewell, and saw them flying in the distance on Kirara, already a good distance away.

Once they were in the air, Miroku decied to play with Sango's mind a little and was suddenly vary tired. So, naturally, since he was behind Sango, she would make a great pillow. "Hey Sango, I am a little tired. You don't mind if I take a nap do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. We are going to be flying all day, so now is the best time to sleep I guess." But what Sango was really thinking was this, 'Oh thank goodness he is going to sleep. Now I won't have to deal with him being so close to me and him breathing down my neck...Wait, we just woke up an hour ago, how could he be sleepy now?'

So Miroku, seeing the opening created for him, he just had to take it. Miroku slid his arms around Sango's small slim waist and rested his head on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck. Sango turned bright red and was having a internal battle with her other half that went some thing like this:

'Oh my Lord. What is he doing?'

'Flirting with you obviously. What else could he be doing?'

'Sleeping?'

'You know he is not sleeping, and since I am you we both know he is not sleeping.'

'Yeah but it feels really awkward. I am just wondering how I am supposed to get him off me.'

'Oh really now. You do realise that since I am you I know that you like him there leaning against you.'

'I do not!'

'Do too!'

'Do not!'

'Do too!'

'Do not!'

'Okay, this is getting us nowhere. But I can tell he likes me, which means you also know he likes you.'

'No he doesn't! Why would he like a girl like me?'

'Okay, then just to prove my point, try relaxing into him and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead or something.'

'No!'

'Oh, just do it. You have nothing to lose.'

'Fine.'

So Sango, now having come to terms with her inner self, relaxed which made him automatically hold her tighter.

'Are you sure this will work?'

'Yes, now just finish it.'

Sango sighed innerly, still unsure if it would work. She bent her head down and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. She could feel him smile into her neck and give her a not so kiss on her neck befor pretendiing to sleep again. Now Sango was really freaked out because never had a guy ever given her the time of day, as far as she knew. Now here Miroku was flirting with her, and not just grobing her but actually being serious and not just trying to use her. Her heart started raising at the thought that she did not realize he had lifted his head until he murmurred softly in her ear. "I thought you didn't like me this close."

"I never said that." Sango said back.

"You acted like it." He said absently while nibbling on her ear playfully.

"N-n-n-no, w-w-w-well..." Sango growled, "Can you stop messing with my ear? It's too distracting."

"But you like it."

"J-j-j-just stop."

"Fine." Miroku made a sound of annoyance, but he still had his arms around her holding her to him, so he was content with that.

'I think this day is going to be a very long one.' Sango though to herself.

It was not as long as Sango thought it would be, it went kinda fast to be truthful. When they got down on the ground they made camp, had some dinner then went straight to bed because they would be getting up early the next day. Only, Sango could not sleep that night. She could always go to sleep fast, but tonight she just would not sleep. Everything was the same. Miroku was lying across the fire and Kirara was curled up next to her in her little kitten form, so why could she not sleep? She decided, for some odd reason, to see if Miroku was still awake.

Before she could fully think through her plan, she was saying. "Hey, Miroku, are you awake?"

Miroku turned over to look at her, "Yeah. Aren't you normally asleep by now?"

"Yeah, but tonight I just can't get to sleep." Sango looked at him, wondering why she had said anything.

"I think I might be able to help you there." A mischievious grin spread across his face as he got up and walked over to where Sango was lying.

"Miroku? What are you doing?" Sango asked, very confused.

Miroku slid down under the covers next to then put his arm around her. "Helping you get to sleep."

"B-b-but..." Yawn. "How is this supposed to get me to sleep?"

"Just relax." He said as he scooted closer to Sango.

So Sango did just that, and within a few minutes she was fast asleep with Miroku sleeping soundly next to her.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to his palace in the west along the shore. It was a magical sight to Kogome. It was hidden in the fog and all around except for the entrance where sheer cliffs. Once they had gotten there, Sesshomaru had shown Kagome and Shippo to there room and had left to his room, which was right across the hall.

Once they had gotten up, Sesshomaru saw that Kogame was still wearing those strange clothes of hers and actually how much skin was showing. So after breakfast he decided to change that.

"Kagome, don't you have any other clothes to wear?" Sesshomaru said while walking to her room.

"No, what's wrong with these clothes?" Kagome looked up innocently knowing good and well what was wrong with them.

"It is too short for you be wearing around these other demons." For some strange reason it bothered him to think about another demon looking at her with lust filled eyes, which a lot of them did. "Why don't you change into some clothes that are in your closet."

"But I am not going to be staying her very long, so why should I?" Kagome replied.

"W-w-w-well it's um, uh...Too dangerous! It's to dangerous for you to be outside alone in the wilderness, and if that half breed wants you that badly he can come here for you." Sesshomaru smiled, he felt so clever.

"What would you do if I tried to then?" Said Kagome as she thought 'I wonder how much I can make him blush?'

"I-I-I-I'll uh try, and...stop you?" Sesshomaru said getting really nervous at the thought of trying to get her to stay with out making her mad.

"Then let's see you stop me now." She said, and slipped behind him and tried to hit his butt, though with Sesshomaru's demon speed he dodged it gracefully, wondering just what was she was up to. Kagome lunged again and he dodged again. This happened repeatedly until, from him being destracted, they hit a dead end. Sesshomaru was forced to go on the offence. This time when Kagome lunged at him again he caught her wrist, spun her around with her back against the wall, and pinned her wrist to the wall. She tried to grab him with her other hand, but he caught that wrist too, and pinned next to the other above the other, his face dangerously close to her's.

"I think I have stopped you now. Since you're pinned up there I need to ask you a question. Why is it that when I am close to you I start to get a fever? I don't smell any magic on you so I know it be some sought of spell." Sesshomaru really was ignorant.

"I might explain later, but right now, I am having too much fun." Kagome smirked.

"Tell me now." Sesshomaru got closer to her face.

"If you let me kiss you, I might." Kagome was really having to much fun with this.

"Kiss me? Why would you do that?" Sesshomaru was throughly confused.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, do you know anything about love or liking a special some one?"

"Um, no. It does not concern me so why should I?"

"You know what, how about I go change, then try and explain it to you."

"Um, okay." He let her go and was more confused then ever.

Kagome went to her room and checked her closest. Sure enought it was full of kimonos of all colors. She choose a beautiful kimono that was black with red roses and silver roses all linked together. When she put it on it fit her form perfectly and showed all the right curves in all the right places. Though, she had a slight problem with it. The way it was sercured in the back was by those little loopy things and those button looking things. Kagome "sadly" could not reach all of them, so she decided Sesshomaru could fasten all of them for her.

Kagome walked out of her room and found Sesshomaru in his room with the door wide open and Shippo on his shoulder almost completely covered by Sesshomaru's tail. "Hey Sesshomaru, " Kagome said as she walked. "would you mind getting the back for me? I can't quiet reach them." She asked it so innocently.

Sesshomaru gazed at her back wondering what it would feel like if he touched it. Maybe he would since he was curious, though he didn't want to make her mad or give her any reason to distrust him. So he decided to wait to touch her because he had no idea what it would cause him to do and if she would get mad or not. Sesshomaru carefully fastened each loop around the button across from it, careful to avoid any skin contact.

Once all the loops were fastened, Kagome turned around to thank him but "accidently" got tangled in the floor length dress and fell on to Sesshomaru who instictivly caught her. "Oh, um, thanks again." Kagome said as she looked up smiling.

"N-no problem." Poor Sesshomaru was suddenly suffering from that fever again. He paused to study this feeling when he felt Kagome stand up on her own. He looked down into her smiling face and some thing funny started happing to his tummy. Now this feeling was new to him, and he was unsure whether it was an attack of some form from her, or something else. He really needed to talk to the little fox demon as soon as possible.

"Um, Sesshomaru, would you mind letting me go? I need to go find Rin, because I promised her I would go play with her this afternoon." Kagome started to untangle herself from Sesshomaru.

"She is in the gardens." He said as he released her. Now was a really good chance to talk to Shippo.

"Thanks." Kagome called back as she left to go find Rin.

Now that Kagome was out of the room Sesshomaru could talk to Shippo. He took Shippo off his shoulder and sat him on his bed and he laid down next to Shippo. "Shippo, I need to talk to you about something."

Inuyasha had started early that day since heading torward a lake to refill their water supplies before they started out. It was a days journey there, so they had to stay at the village on the lake side. As they were in there room, Kikyou begone to wonder if Inuyasha would really kill Kagome for her. She thought Inuyasha loved Kagome, which was why she hated Kagome so much. Kagome had uncouncily stolen her guy and a girl is a girl whether from the past or the future, there was no greater insult to a girl then stealing her guy and claiming less love then she had claimed. She knew Inuyasha would have been better off if he had never had meet the stupid reincarnation. She was just a copy of herself, not the real thing as Kikyou put it. She had no right to even live, much less even to attempt to steal her guy without even trying and treating him like she had. Kagome was the only thing that separated her from Inuyasha, that is why she hated Kagome as much as she did. But she was still unsure, so she had to ask Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you really going to do it?" Kikyou asked tentativly, unsure whether she wanted the answer or not.

"Kill who?" Inuyasha asked, slow as ever.

"Kagome. Are you really going to kill Kagome for me?" Kikyou looked up from her soup so she could see his eyes.

"Of course I am. If I don't, then you will never be able to have your true body and soul back. You do want that, right?" Inuyasha looked a little confused as to why she would ask that.

"Yes, I do. It's just, you seemed to love that girl and..." Kikyou looked away, suddenly very nervous.

"And what? That I would love her more than you? She is just a copy after all, and I want the real thing, not just some knock off. How could I ever love her more than you?" Inuyasha put his arm around her to prove his point.

Kikyou leaned aganst Inuyasha now feeling more secure than ever. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Just as they where about to drift to sleep one of the village men came in. "Lady Kikyou, would you like me to escort the half breed to his room now?"

Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I ask for that?"

"Because it is not proper for a high priestess, such as your self, to sleep in the same house with some one who is so unclean." The village man was now very confused.

Inuyasha was really annoyed. "Are you saying I don't take a bath enough you moron?"

"Um, no, no, not at all." He started backing up. "I just don't want Lady Kikyou's power to be defiled. That is all I am worried about."

Kikyou scoffed at him. "If I was not so tired, I would teach you a lesson here and now. But know this, if Inuyasha is not by my side when I wake up tomorrow, you will be the first to die a very painful death. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-y-yes Lady Kikyou, Inuyasha shall be by your side when you wake up. " He bowed and went to leave but Kikyou's voice stopped him at the door.

"You shall address him as Lord Inuyasha."

"Y-y-yes Lady Kikyou. L-l-lord Inuyasha shall be by your side when you wake up." He bowed and got away from there as fast as he could.

"Let's get some sleep." Kikyou said as she laid down on the mat on the ground. "We have a village to destroy in the morning."

Inuyash went and laid down beside her, put his arm around her, and was soon asleep.


	3. What is love?

_What is Love_

"Whenever I am near Kagome, I feel like I have a fever and I start getting nervous. Do you know if it is some find of attack that we demons can not detect?"

Shippo walked over to Sesshomaru's big fluffy tail and sat down on it before talking. "Do you get a funny feeling in your tummy when she gets really really close to you?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Shippo.

"Do you feel jealous when you see other guys look at her?"

"Yes. But why is that?"

"I think you like her." Shippo said that like it was an everyday thing.

"What do you mean like her?...You don't mean like love, do you?"

"Yeah."

"But how do you know it is love and not just some spell?"

"Because I met a girl once and that's the way I felt around her. I asked Kagome about it and she explained it to me."

"Does Kagome love me?" Sesshomaru didn't know why he wanted to know, but he had to.

"I don't know. Girls can be really confusing at times. You kinda just have to tell instictivly."

"What if I do not have that instinct?"

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone has it, just some more than others. But you will know when she does. Trust me." Shippo smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Now I am going to go play with Kagome and Rin out in the gardens." And with that, he jumped off the bed and ran torwards the gardens to go find Rin and Kagome.

"But what if she is already in love with someone else?" Sesshomaru said as he thought out loud. "What if she loves that half breed...I can't let him have her. No, not after what I just learned. Though, just how am I going to make her forget that stupid half breed and fall in love with me?" As the unanswered question hung in the air he drifted off to sleep as one thought ran through his head. 'I am in love with Kagome.'

Little to Sesshormaru's knowledge, Kagome had acutualy stayed outside his room when she heard him tell Shippo he wanted to talk to him. She the time of day. I wonder if I am going to start falling for him now.' Little did she know she would soon hate the man she used to love and come to love the man she used to hate, and fall deeper into love than ever before.

Sango woke up first as usual. She was startled when she saw Miroku fast asleep next to her but then remeberred what had happened last night. She didn't want to get right then so she decided to turn over to face him wondering how long it would be till he woke up again. Sango slowly reached up and gently carressed his face to see if he he truly was asleep. Naturally Miroku had woken up when she started moving around but he wouldn't show it, he was curious as to what she was going to do. After seeing that he was still "sleeping", she smiled to herself. Sango may not show it very often, but at random times like these, she could be very playful. Sango took a lock of her hair and began to tease his ear wondering how long she could do that without waking him up. Well, so sad for her game, but he was already up and she didn't know until he spoke.

"So that is what you're up to." Miroku said while keeping his eyes closed. "Just so you know I have been awake since you started moving."

Sango started turning red and quickly got up. "We should be going now."

Miroku chuckled and helped get all the supplies put back up. They got on Kirara after they where down and took to the skies once more. Miroku decided he wouldn't pretend to be sleepy this time and instead just slipped his arms around Sango's waist. This was turning out quite nicely for him, Sango let him hold her without pulling away, she let him sleep by him, and she seemed like she was getting more comfortalbe and being able to relax around him more. Maybe soon he could finally ask her to marry him like he had always wanted to. He just never seemed to be able to do it so he had decided to go about it in a different way, a way he was more comfortable with and one that would show Sango that he thought about her differently then all the other women he had met.

As they where in the air they saw a familar streak of red. They had found Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha and Kikyou woke up they had breakfast together. A lot of the people looked at them strangly wondering why Kikyou would force others to call Inuyasha, Lord Inuyasha and why they slept in the same room. One child who was very stubborn boldly walked up to Kikyou and asked her if she was really a priestess or just some demon pretending to be a priestess. Kikyou looked at the little boy and laughed. She looked at Inuyasha who took that as the que to grab the village head ma and pull him to his knees in front of Kikyou. Kikyou purified him till there was nothing left to purify. All that was left was dust, no scent of him was left. She turned to the others and within seconds they were all the same. They walked away from that village with out a trace of guilt or scent of blood. To them, the village had been rude to them so they deserved to die.

After that Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent but, she was not alone. He smelled Sesshomaru with her. So he knew the best place to look for her would be where ever Sesshomaru was. As they were racing off to Sesshomaru's palace by the sea they ran into Miroku and Sango. Kirara came down onto the ground as Inuyasha came to a stop and let Kikyou off his back.

"Um...Is that Kikyou?" Miroku asked a little surprised.

"Yeah", Inuyasha edged a little infront of Kikyou, "What of it?"

"Nothing, we are just curious as to why you are with Kikyou and not looking for Kagome." Sango said wondering why he was getting so defensive.

"What makes you think we aren't looking for her." Said Inuyasha. +

"Well, okay. Take us up Kirara." Sango said still confused.

"I think he is hiding something from us." Miroku said while thinking hard.

"I think so too. And I think Kirara just picked up Kagome's scent." Sango said as she saw Kirara start sniffing in the air. "Let's go Kirara."

Back down on the ground Inuyasha sighed. "It looks like it may be harder than I thought it would be to kill her."

Kikyou started looking worried. "Why?"

"Because Miroku, Sango, and Kirara are going to be there and I would rather not have to kill them if I don't have to. But Kagome is going to die, one way or another...Yup, Kirara just found Kagome's scent. We'd better hurry if we want to beat them there. Get on."

So Kikyou got on Inuyasha's back and together they raced across the land heading torward ,about to find out how hard it would be to get past a love crazed Sesshomaru protecting his mate to be.


	4. Will you trust me with your heart?

_**Will you trust me with your heart?**_

The stars where shining bright on a dark and cloudless night. The moon glowed brightly as a full moon, the next night being the night of the new moon. Kirara had just taken Miroku and Sango down after trying to catch up to Inuyasha. Sango stood there gazing up at the sky, wondering if her parents were looking back down at her. Her eyes watered as she remembered to fateful day some years back at the castle where her father died and Kohaku forced into Naroku's service. She leaned against a tree wondering for the thousands time if there was anything she could have done differently to change what happened back then. Miroku saw how sad she was and decided he needed to do something to get her mind off whatever it was that was making her sad. Miroku slowly and quietly walked over to Sango after getting the fire started. He came around the tree and put his arms around Sango.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Miroku asked quietly even though he knew what she was thinking about and what the answer was already going to be.

"No." Sango said sadly.

"Then will at least tell me if there is something I can do that will make you smile again?"

Sango mumbled something under her breath that he could not understand.

Miroku leaned closer to her trying to hear what she said, "What did you say, love?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't do it anyway." Sango walked away over to the fire and started cooking dinner.

"I can't do it unless you tell me, Sango. Whatever it is though I will do it for. I won't even question you for asking it." Miroku came and sat down beside Sango.

"Anything?" Sango raised an eye brow at him unsure if he could stop flirting with other women unless that was the only way for them to get a room.

"Anything for you, Sango. I'll even stop flirting with random women if that is what is bothering you." Miroku said while nothing the surprise in Sango's eyes.

"You would do that, for me? Is that even possible for you to do?" Sango started speaking her mind without thinking.

"Like I said, Sango," He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I will do anything for you if it will make you happy. If that is what is bothering you then I can always stop and refocus all my attention on you." Miroku said matter-a-factly.

'Well, that has been bothering me. But I am not sure if I want to be the object of his attention all the time. Maybe I should just tell him what has been bothering me since Kagome is not here to talk to. Though I would rather not bother him with my troubles.' So instead Sango replied, "I'm not sure whether I want all your attention on me, but it kinda has been bothering me."

Miroku smiled and gave her a hug, "Then that is exactly what I will do to make you smile, my dear Sango." He gave her a kiss on her forehead, "It is starting to get late and we have a have long days ride ahead of us. We should really go to sleep now."

"You're right. But, um, w-would you mind..." Sango looked away, to embarrassed to finish what she was saying.

Miroku, though, knew exactly what she wanted, "Of course I will."

So that night when they went to sleep under the stars once more, Miroku laid by Sango's side protectively holding her close.

Now at Sesshomaru's palace in the West it was dinner time. Kagome had avoided him the rest of the day. She was still unsure whether are or not she wanted to get into one of those deep kind of relationships. Truthfully she was just scared; the only relationships she had been in were short just playing around kind. That, and sometimes while playing truth or dare, was the only flirting she knew, not how to handle a deep relationship. So here she was now, sitting next to Sesshomaru, who she caught looking at her, a lot, feeling really awkward because Shippo and Rin where the only once talking, and she was feeling hopelessly attracted to the man sitting next to her. This had to be the most awkward dinner she had ever had. Finally they were done and she wanted to go back to her room so she could shower and go to bed, but Sesshomaru and other ideas.

When Kagome got up to leave Sesshormaru followed her until she reached her rooms. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, "Do you need to say something?"

"Oh, well uh I uh was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the gardens with me, if you're not too tired of course." Sesshomaru was now looking at the floor wondering if he made the right choice in asking her.

Kagome thought for a moment then decided, 'Hey, it can't hurt.' "Why not." Kagome shut her door and looked at Sesshomaru smiling.

Apparently he did make the right choice and Sesshomaru could not believe what he heard. He looked up with a surprised look and a bit of a blush on his face. He smiled shyly back. "They are this way." He said as he turned, only to be surprised with Kagome not following behind him like all the other females he had escorted somewhere but walking right by his side. He had to admit she was beautiful with her long black hair and deep brown eyes.

After walking for a while Sesshomaru got the oddest instinct. His instinct wanted him to do something that he thought was childish and showed weakness, or so he thought. So since he had followed his instinct for his whole life and he was now Lord of the West, he naturally, followed them now.

When Kagome felt Sesshomaru grab her hand she was a bit surprised but very pleased. Who knew the dog demon knew who to even show affection so openly, though he hadn't been able to hide it very well in the first place. So Kagome decided to help him out a bit and intertwined the fingers together. Kagome felt peace, that true peace when you are with that special someone and you feel so completely loved, cherished, and protected.

They went through a sliding door and stepped into the moon lit garden. There was no need for torches that night because of the full moon's light bathing everything in its soft glow. The moon light gave everything a mysterious and magical glow. The chilly crisp winter air made Kagome shiver and move closer to Sesshomaru. As they walked along the garden path they passed beautiful Winter Roses, rock covered Paper Daisies, and high stone garden walls with Hardenbergia spilling over the edge all the way to the mossy stones below. One section of the stone path was lined by dozens of Japanese Apricot trees, all in full bloom.

As they got to the end of the path they came to a gazebo that was covered by white roses that glowed silver in the moon light. A quiet flute could be heard dancing on the wind from somewhere far off. The gazebo offered a view of the crashing sea that surrounded the grand palace. The ever present fog cloaked everything in a light mist, adding to the enchantment. Sesshomaru took Kagome to look out over the beautiful dark never ending sea. A peaceful silence rested between them as they gazed out to sea.

"It's so beautiful up here." Kagome breathed in wonder.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "Not near as beautiful as you." He said under his breath not realizing that with the silence like it was Kagome was able to hear him.

Kagome blushed, a lot. "Do you really mean that, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to blush. "Y-y-you heard me?" He turned at looked at her, fear plain in his eyes.

"Yes, I did. Do you really mean it though?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look back at him.

"I-I-I…." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and hoped for the best. "Yes, I do mean it. Never have I seen a girl so beautiful as you."

Kagome blushed scarlet. "No boy has ever said something so sweet, or ever given me a second glance, at least no one who is worth my time."

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I want to get to know you better, Kagome. I have been alone for too long and little Rin has been the only company I have had. I want the company of someone more than a child, I want someone I can share my life with and who can be a mother to little Rin. Rin really likes you. Will stay for little Rin's sake if Inuyasha ever comes for you?"

Kagome thought for a bit '_well he has treated me better then Inuyasha ever has and Shippo likes it here. Rin dos need someone to act like a mother for her. Though if I do stay what will he do when I grow old and die? I am a just a human and he can't keep me young forever. Though if I go with Inuyasha I will most likely go back to my realm. I know he go off and try to find Kikyou and when he does my heart will be broken again. I like this realm a lot better than the one I come from anyways.' _It was then that she realized that her heart was here and as they say your home is where your heart is. So she followed her heart. "I think I will stay here, and not just for Rin's sake but also mine. I like it here. You treat better than Inuyasha ever has."

Sesshomaru was very surprised, never once thinking that she would want to stay here. Suddenly it was if someone had taken control of his mouth and he heard himself say "Then will you trust me with your heart?"

Kagome was stunned to say the least. She knew she was helplessly attracted to the silver haired demon, and that she liked him even though she did not know him very well. She liked him now but she had a feeling that before this was all said and done and Inuyasha was gone she would love him. So she whispered softly, almost to herself. "Yes, I will."

Sesshomaru was happier than he could ever remember. He moved behind Kagome and hugged her to him gently, whispering in her ear softly. "And I will trust you with mine." They stayed that way for quite some time.

On the walk back Sesshomaru had his arm around Kagome, both content. Needless to say they both slept wrapped in each other's arms that night.

Tonight was a full moon so Inuyasha and Kikyou had to stop early that night. They were close to the palace, maybe a day or two more of running. As they stopped Inuyasha changed into a human.

"I hate full moons." Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't hate the moon, hate that you are a half demon. As soon as we find were the jewel of four souls went you can be a full demon." Kikyou softly chided him.

"Yeah, I know, though it still bugs me." He replied.

"So when do you think we will get to your brother's palace?" Kikyou said, trying to get his mind off of being human.

"In about a day or two I think from the smell. When Kagome sees me she should come running out to me. She probably hates having to be at Sesshomaru's though why she is there is beyond me. So it should be easy to kill her, I know Sesshomaru won't give a damn even though she has been there for about a week now, being the bastard he is." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "After that you will have all your power back."

Kikyou smiled back. "Then we best start saving our strength than. We should go to sleep now."

"Your right as usual." And with that the two curled up next to each other and well asleep.


End file.
